When The World Suddenly Flips
by Nickaustin90
Summary: Just a not-really-finished oneshot for now. Very dark-ish. Can't say more without revealing something else. Also, a very long rant at the top. Just skip it. Also, rated T cuz I just dunno how to really rate any more. These new changes just changed me...*sigh*
1. Chapter 1

_KHR is absolutely my most favorite manga yet! Tsunayoshi Sawada is my baby brother and there is no way you can kick me outta this delusion! I'm already 22 (almost) so there ain't no way you gonna convince me NOT to proclaim Tsuna as my brother. To all claiming to be Tsuna's biggest supported, you cannot beat me. I've been with him since shortly after KHR made it to the world! I AM ONE OF KHR'S BIGGEST FAN! And rightfully so. xP __Don't worry, I just love my Tsuna very much. Right now, my love for him is above my love for Hibari so you guys can take him for the next few seconds. My baby brother cutesy Tsuna gotta be embraced tightly by his one and only sister who loves him shoooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! (Ehem, I just read KHR's latest manga, episode 391, and my love for him just went up a zillion fold. Yes people, I am insane.)_

_Okay, so I had this sitting in my laptop for about a year or two. This is actually the second version and far newer than the other. I'd put that one but for some reason I just had to add a few hundred words in it just yesterday so I had to re-think things. So I decided to put up this one instead. I may put the other one in this story...someday. Just so you know, I have no idea whatsoever how to continue this so don't ask for a continuation. I just can't do it. This much gruesome thing...ugh, why did I do it to you Tsuna? Dx Neways,_

**Disclaimer**: _They are all not mine, but I claim Tsuna as my baby brother, since they're all Amano Akira's_

**Warning**: _Uhhhh, very, veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery dark-ish. And sorta gruesome. I can never do details on gory stuff. They just hurt me inside._

* * *

Pain.

No, not physical pain. He barely felt the three weapons he embedded in his torso and stomach. No, it was the pain inside his heart that hurts the most. _Why? Why are they attacking me?_ Why were they doing it? It can't possibly be true. Someone must be playing an illusion on him. _No! There is no way they'd do this to me!_

He froze in his shock but his attackers were still moving. He felt detached from reality. _That can't be my body they're mutilating. No, they'd never do this to me_. His body was pulled three ways as his three attackers pulled their weapons out of his body but still he could feel no pain. The three jumped away and a single person stood in front of him, a bolt of red flame protruding out of his hands. It was aimed directly towards him.

_No. This can't be real…_

BOOM!

"TSUNA!"

* * *

"Tsuna! Where's my son? Take me to my son!" Iemitsu shouted as he pushed his way into Dino's hospital. Said owner was struggling to keep the man out of the operating room where his doctors were attending to the fatally injured Vongola Decimo.

"Iemitsu calm down! We're doing our best for him night now. Just pray that he makes it. That's what he needs from you right now," Dino said pushing back the crazed father. Iemitsu struggled a little more but less aggressively and slumped down on the floor, finally sobbing.

"What have I done to him? This is all my fault! I should never have agreed when Nono asked me to put Tsuna as a successor of the Tenth Boss title. I did this to him," lemitsu sobbed. He had gotten the news only a couple of hours ago and Tsuna had already been in surgery for three hours. He didn't believe anything until Reborn actually took the phone and told him that his son was literally dying. He had hopped into the nearest empty jet and flew to Japan without regards for his safety. He couldn't afford waiting. His son was dying!

"Shut up. He chose to be Decimo in the end anyway. I doubt you could have changed anything," Dino said to the grieving man. "This is not your fault."

"Does Nana know? Did you tell her?" Iemitsu looked at him with tormented eyes. Dino knew he'd never be able to forget that sight.

"No. I couldn't get myself to tell her. She's never been a part of our world…" Dino trailed off guiltily. Iemitsu squared his shoulders and got back up on his feet. There was no time for secrets anymore. He may have faced death many times but he had never been so close to death like his son. He had had his fair share of fatal wounds but never too many at the same time. Speaking of that, he hasn't heard how his son got hurt or who were responsible for his son's condition.

"Who did this to him Bucking Horse? Who could have hurt my son this bad?" He knew there were a few people who didn't like his son… but only one person would want him dead. Rage swelled within him. "Was it Rokudo Mukuro? I'll kill that bastard!"

"Calm down Iemitsu! This is not the time for that! Your son needs you! We'll talk about that after we make sure Tsuna will lives through the operation. No listen to me. He flat lined five times on the table already and I don't think he can make it if it happens again. So please, focus on your son's survival for now. Please," Dino pleaded. Iemitsu gutted his teeth but he didn't object when Dino pushed him to sit in the waiting room. In his haste he didn't realize that there was someone else there too.

"She found him," Dino motioned to Kyoko, "Haru called us while Kyoko pressed on his wounds. I don't think Tsuna would have survived if it wasn't for them." Iemitsu nodded and Dino left him with the two sobbing girls. Iemitsu quickly made his way towards them and they look at him with glassy eyes. Kyoko immediately sobbed harder.

"I'm sorry. If I had called Dino-san as soon as I saw Tsuna there he wouldn't be in surgery for so long. I am so sorry Sawada-san," Kyoko's sobs grew in intensity. Haru sobbed harder too and all Iemitsu could do was gather them in his arm.

"Thank you for saving my son. He got here in time thanks to you both. Thank you so much," he squeezed them softly and the girls sodded onto his shoulders instead. He looked down and saw Kyoko's bloody hands. His son's blood and it wasn't only on her hands. She had blood on her clothes and even on her face. He couldn't get himself to even imagine the extent of injury his son sustained. All he knew was that Tsuna had lost a lot of blood. Enough to soak Kyoko's pants in them

A for hours later a few more people were waiting for Dino or someone to come and update them on Tsuna's status. Nana Sawada was there too. Both Haru and Kyoko had stopped crying but Kyoto seemed to be in shock instead. Iemitsu hasn't asked them what happened to his son but based on the girls' reaction it was possible that only Kyoko knew what had happened. She may even have witnessed the whole thing. _But that doesn't matter night now. I'm here for my son._

"How bad was the accident? Why is the operation taking so long? You said he's been in there for hours already. What kind of accident was it?" Nana sobbed as she repeated the question for the tenth time. It had been shocking when she received the call from her husband an hour ago. He had just told her a week ago that he was working in America and wouldn't be back for at least another year or so. What bothered her most was that Dino hadn't bothered to tell her first and instead got her busy husband to come. She never knew that they knew each other.

_No, that can wait. My son is move important right now. Oh Tsuna, please make it through_, she prayed in her heart.

"I don't know Nana. They haven't told me much either. We have to believe in Tsuna. He'll make it. He's always been a strong kid," Iemitsu tried convincing himself when he said that but it was the truth. Tsuna is not as weak as he looks.

Suddenly the door to the operation room burst open and a few surgeons hurried into the waiting room. They were in haste and Iemitsu doubted it was anything good.

"We've ran out of blood supplies. We way need a live transfer right now. Any of you a match with him?" One of them asked. Nana got up and told them that hers matched her son's. Before they could take her Iemitsu stopped them.

"How is he now?" Iemitsu asked. The two men looked at each other before answering him.

"Nothing good Iemitsu-san. He suddenly began bleeding everywhere just when we're about to dose him up. At this stage blood loss would be very fatal." One answered. Nana gasped in horror when she heard that. Iemitsu allowed them to take his wife away. Now all his family members were in the operating room. _Kami please let them be safe._

Kyoko and Iemitsu were the only ones still awake. Haru and Futa had fallen asleep on the sofa an hour earlier and it had been nearly twelve hours since they began operating on Tsuna. His blood on Kyoko had dried and crusted. Iemitsu tried persuading her to go home and rest but she had adamantly refused.

"Not yet," was all she had said before becoming silent once again.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm sure they have a spare scrub somewhere. Why not take a shower here? You're covered in blood." Iemitsu tried again. This time a male nurse actually came into the waiting room with a pair of clean clothes for her. Kyoko looked up and finally accepted the offer. The assistant showed her to a bathroom. She came back about ten minutes later clad in clean clothes but she hadn't bothered to clean the blood on her face and hands.

Finally, after twelve and a half hour they were done. Dino finally left the theater and told them that they've done all they can and that the rest was up to Tsuna's will to live. Iemitsu wanted to see his son immediately but Dino stopped him. There was still possibility of infections and they couldn't risk it that early after the surgery. Instead he directed the elder Sawada to Nana's room.

Kyoko stayed behind with Haru and Futa. She was still in shock. She still couldn't believe what she saw; who attacked Tsuna. It was wrong. They would never do that to him. Never. So why did they? _Why?_

"Kyoko-chan, you should go home and get some sleep. I'm sure you can see Tsuna tomorrow," Dino gently said to her.

"No, I can't go home. I just can't," she said to him. Dino frowned.

"Why not?"

"I can't. My brother would be home," Kyoko said softly. Dino's frown deepened.

"Are you trying to tell me something Kyoko-chan?" Dino asked. Kyoko didn't move. "Was he responsible for this? Kyoko tell me."

"Onii-san… onii-san wasn't the only one."

"You mean your brother was involved too? Why? Did he get caught up with a gang or something? Why would he hurt Tsuna? He likes Tsuna," Dino said feeling incredulity.

"It wasn't just my brother. Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Hibari-san, Chrome-chan and even Lambo-kun were there," Kyoko said softly, horror filled her tone.

"You… saw everything?" Dino asked shocked. He knew she was first on the site but he never expected her to have seen everything. Kyoko nodded slowly. "Wait, are you telling me Tsuna's own guardians attacked him? Are you sure that's what you saw?" Again Kyoko nodded. Dino was rendered speechless. _What in the world is going on?_

"Tell me everything."

* * *

"Tsuna was on his way back from school when he was attacked. He was walking through the park when he was ambushed. Someone punched him halfway across the park, it was Ryohei, and then Lambo charged with his bison. Tsuna probably didn't realize who was attacking him because he went into hyper mode only to have three more people attacking him at the same time.

The moment he saw Yamamoto, Chrome and Kyoya I guess he was so shocked that he let his flame down. Nobody saw it happen. The moment his flame went down Yamamoto, Chrome and Kyoya had stabbed him on the chest and stomach. I don't think he even realized he was stabbed because Kyoko-chan said he didn't do anything when they pulled their weapons away. He didn't even react when he saw Gokudera aiming at him and Gokudera just fired at him," Dino paused.

"Kyoko-chan's story matches the wounds Tsuna has. One of his lungs was almost severed, consistent with that of a blade wound, three puncture wounds barely a centimeter above his aorta, I'm guessing from Chrome's trident and a hole through the stomach and back matching Kyoya's tonfa chains. And severely burnt skin as well as broken ribs, almost all of them probably from the impact of the G-Arrow from Gokudera. I'm calling in Lussuria to help heal Tsuna's skin. He's the only one besides Ryohei who can use his flame attribute effectively."

"Wait a second. That can't be all! Are you telling me they attacked him just like that and with no particular reason?" Iemitsu said enraged. That just can't be all there was to it. "Why did they attack him in the first place? This makes no sense at all!"

"Iemitsu-san, I'm only repeating what Kyoko-chan told me. I don't think she knows anything else other than what she saw," Dino said patiently. "I want to know what's going on too. I don't think Kyoko-chan's lying but she may have mistaken Tsuna's attackers as their friends. It happened so fast. We should let her calm down and at the mean time we should go look for those six. They may know what's going on here."

"I'll look for Hayato. He might be at his apartment," Bianchi said. She didn't like what Dino had said about her brother. It was just wrong. Hayato adores Tsuna.

"I will look for Yamamoto-san," Basil offered. "I'm sure he would never hurt Sawada-dono."

"I'll take my men and look for Kyoya at the school. If he's in town then he'd be there," Dino said tiredly.

"I'll help look for the rest then," Iemitsu said getting up from his chair but Dino stopped him

"No, you have to stay. Your wife and son are here and Nana-san is definitely going to need you once she wakes up. Tsuna too," Dino argued. Iemitsu made to argue but his words didn't make it out of his mouth when Reborn suddenly spoke.

"I'll look for the rest," the silent baby spoke finally. He had listened to what had to be said and now it's time for action. "Iemitsu, you better stay with your stupid son and mama for now. I doubt you'd like whatever it is we're going to find," Reborn said coolly and left the room before anyone could speak. Iemitsu's face shows how much it pained him not doing anything for his family but he knew everyone was right. His family needs him more.

"Alright, I'll leave those kids to you all," he gave in finally with a heavy sigh. "I'll be with my wife until Tsuna wakes up. By then you guys can find me by his bed," he added and he heavily got up and walked out. Everyone present shared the same look of sympathy for the man as he left.

"Alright, we should get going now. I still think those kids are innocent so we best find them now before something else happens," Dino said seriously. The ones there nodded and one by one left to find their respective targets. They can get it done. After all, they were all guns for hire.

* * *

_So, uhh, I just wanna know what you think of it. Bye now!_


	2. Chapter 2

No. Don't need to say anything. I lied. Fine. I said it. I made it. The inspiration rained on me while I read it again and my fingers used the magic to create this chapter. I honestly do not know how that happens. Awesome ne. Haha

But I can't say I'm particularly proud of this piece. I'm still wondering why I'm tormenting my brother. Q_Q

* * *

Pain.

It was still there but just barely.

Tsuna opened his eyes and the bright light had him close his eyes again. It was too bright to bear. Thinking of it, his room had never been that bright before. Did Reborn do something? _Wonder what it'll be this time…_

"He's waking up," someone said but the voice wasn't familiar at all. _Reborn probably asked some strangers to do something again…_

"He's not responding. He can't be numb. We took him off the morphine days ago. Should we get someone else here? Maybe it's his head. I sure don't know a thing when it comes to head injuries," another person spoke. _Responding? I'm supposed to do something? But I feel heavy and it still hurts. I think I'll sleep some more. Maybe when I wake up these guys would be gone. Then I'll go to Kyoko's house and ask her out…_

"And he's out again…"

* * *

_It feels good. It doesn't hurt so much anymore. This time I'm getting out of bed and I'll give Reborn a piece of my mind. He is not making me do any more painful stuff. It hurts…_

_Wait, didn't he stop giving me a hard a long time ago? He already got what he wanted. I'm officially the tenth boss already. So why does it hurt? I know I can stand anything Reborn dishes out so this can't be Reborn's doing. So why does it hurt?_

**_"DIE"_**

The heart monitor suddenly went wild.

_No. No!_

"He's seizing! Hold him on his side!"

_Not them! No! They won't!_

"Someone get the damn meds before he throws every one off the bed!"

_No!_

"What's happening to him?" Tsuna could faintly hear his mother asking and sobbing.

"Panic attack. It's nothing to worry about," Dino answered her. Then suddenly he felt like he was floating and darkness greeted him again.

_Not them…_

"He's getting worse by the second. Are you sure he's fine? Are you sure it was just a pain attack? Are you sure nothing else is wrong?" Iemitsu asked holding his sobbing wife close to his chest. Something must be wrong if his son looked like he was being pierced with endless barrage of bullets.

"Nothing else was out of place. His breathing got erratic and his heartbeat rose. That's all. He probably was half awake and remembered what happened," Dino said in a calm tone. "I'm sorry we had to sedate him but he'll have a heart attack if his heartbeat stayed that way."

"What if he doesn't wake up again?" Nana sobbed the question.

"Don't say that. He already woke up yesterday even if it was just for a second," Dino laughed unsure. "Have faith in your son. He's a strong kid. He'll wake up again and then you guys can talk to him," Dino added smiling brightly.

* * *

"He's still alive."

"So we failed?"

"There's no dead line to meet. We'll just have to keep on until he dies for real."

"I wanna do it again! I wanna do it again! Hahan!"

"We won't get it wrong this time!"

"Yes."

* * *

"Ah, Reborn. You're back," Iemitsu greeted the infant hit-man as soon as he saw the toddler walk into his son's room.

"Tadaima," Reborn greeted in his small voice. He hopped onto the bed right beside Iemitsu and watched his former student sleep peacefully. "Where's Maman?" Reborn asked.

"I asked her to go home and get some fresh clothes," Iemitsu answered with a sad smile. "It's been a week already and I'm still wearing the same suit I was wearing when I arrived. I stink," he laughed.

"Badly too. I can smell you from the corridor," Reborn said smiling of well.

"You've been gone for a while. How did it go? Find anything?" Iemitsu asked. Reborn shook his head lightly and a small frown was set on his face.

"Nothing at all. Did anyone find anything?" Reborn asked.

"Nope. I'm afraid those kids aren't even in Nanimori right now," Iemitsu answered. "Not a single trace. No one even knows what the last thing they did before Kyoko saw them attacking my son."

"I'm guessing you got Basil or Oregano to look around," Reborn said knowingly. Iemitsu nodded.

"Then we're back to square one. We'll just have to wait for this no good Tsuna to wake up and tell us what happened." Reborn turned his gaze back to his student. "Who knows, he might just know what's going on." At that Iemitsu's face turn somber once again.

"He woke up a few times," he explained taking a long breath and exhaling, "but the last time he woke up he had a panic attack and they sedated him." Reborn silently listened as he sat by his student, his face as expressionless as always. They both opted to watch Tsuna quietly, letting the beeping of the machines fill the room. Tsuna seemed peaceful as he lay on the bed. It seems as if nothing would trouble him but the bandages all over his body tell a different story.

"We'll get whoever did this to him," Reborn said quietly but with vengeance. Iemitsu sighed heavily making Reborn tilt his head in question.

"I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing," Iemitsu said. "I don't think we're going to like what we'll find…" Reborn nodded in understanding and turned to face his unconscious student again.

"We don't really have a choice," he quipped quietly and once again they both fell into silence and watched as Tsuna peacefully pass the time, unaware of what was happening in the real world.

* * *

It was dark, much darker then when he woke up before. At least he thought he woke up. All he could remember were blinding lights and heavy pressure on his body. They must have done something to him. He was awake but he felt absolutely numb. Opening both eyes, he stared until he could make out the grooves on the ceiling. He had thought right he was in Dino's hospital.

_So it's true…I did get stabbed…_ Tsuna thought sadly. Tear filled the rims of his eyes but he was unable to make a sound. No, he refused to make a sound but the pain burns through his being. His friends, _his_ friends…even if Hibari refused to acknowledge it, they were still acquaintances. They tried to kill him.

_How sad…_ and a single tear streak down the side of his face. He closed his eyes and tried to empty his mind. He knew he was severely injured and he knew he mustn't stress too much, or at all. He concentrated on his surroundings. He could hear beeping sounds from the various machines he's hooked up too. Somehow the sounds were pleasant to his ears. He listened and within the beeping, he heard soft snores. He turned his head to get a better look and there his parents were asleep on the makeshift bed for visitors. Reborn was right beside his head, sleeping with his eyes open as usual. He tried to smile then once again faced the ceiling. He was sleepy no longer so he decided to wait for his visitors to wake up.

But it felt lonely to be the only one awake. He felt his fingers and found out that both his rings were on his fingers. Someone must've put them there. Since he still had traces of the sedative in his system, Tsuna had to concentrate a bit more than usual just to spark a small flame - just enough to re-animate a beast trapped in ring shape.

"Gao," Natsu mewed slowly and pitifully at Tsuna's sight. It walked up to Tsuna's head and cuddled by his head, its warm mane assuring Tsuna that he wasn't alone.

"Hey Natsu," Tsuna managed to rasp out a greeting to his cute beast. Natsu was about to mew an answer back when its ears suddenly perked and it hissed at the window. Not a fraction of a second later, the glass panes broke and a figure jumped into the room waking up everyone immediately.

* * *

I can't really say iI don't mind what you think about this story but I really have nothing to fix about it. So yeah. Feel free to drop a word though.


End file.
